


The Northwind Blows And Carries Down A Distant ...

by TsukiKabanoki



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: Hi! So I'm never getting over Rose Tyler apparently, which is why I wanted to write this short drabble!River is neither in it nor mentioned, because (while loving her character) she just doesn't fit in with my otp.





	The Northwind Blows And Carries Down A Distant ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm never getting over Rose Tyler apparently, which is why I wanted to write this short drabble!  
> River is neither in it nor mentioned, because (while loving her character) she just doesn't fit in with my otp.

Amy had just woken up, leaving Rory still snoring softly in bed to make a tea for the two of them. She had woken up earlier than usual and wondered wether the Doctor was already awake.

She made her way through the console room to get to the kitchen, when she - still not quite awake - stumbled over something.

Judging by the little groan that was not her own, _someone._

Amy couldn't suppress a pitched scream when she looked down.

At her feet lay a woman.

A short-ish curvy blonde woman. Clad in a pink shirt, a low rise jeans and sneakers. She wore too much mascara and her fashion sense was either awful or straight from the 2000s (which, Amy thought, wasn't that much of a leap considering they were in a bloody time machine).

Both Rory (still with bedhead and in his pyjamas) and the Doctor (fully dressed, because of course he was) came bursting into the room then, looking concerned. Right, she had just screamed, she remembered.

"Amy, are you alright?" Rory asked, at the same time as the Doctor yelled "Amelia! What is going on?"

They couldn't see _her_ , they were on the other side of the console.

"Doctor. There is a woman. A woman on the floor. In the TARDIS."

"A woman?" The doctor asked, confused but not concerned anymore. Why wasn't he concerned? "Well that hasn't happened in a long long time."

"What do you mean 'in a long time'? Is that something that just _happens_ every few years?"

He made his way around the console, Rory following close behind. "No, normally it doesn't, but yeah, it has happened o-" he cut himself off at the sight of the woman.

"Doctor? What is it?" asked Amy. 

"Is she alright? She's unconcious!" Rory yelled, kneeling down beside her, checking for a pulse. He let out a relieved sigh after a few seconds. "She's alright, seems to be sleeping."

The Doctor just _stared_ and now tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Doctor? What is it? Do you know her?"

He looked up, like he was surprised to see Amy there. He blinked a few times before a smile spread on his face.

"Why yes, Amelia. I do know her." He began giggling. "It's impossible for her to be here again and I dread knowing what happened, but trust Rose Tyler to make the impossible possible and get back home! ... I'm crying."

It didn't go past Amy how he referred to the TARDIS as her home or how he said her name like it was a prayer.

The Doctor then did move, picking the blonde - Rose - up and walking down to the living quarters. Amy and Rory followed, determined to get to know the history between their Doctor and this Rose girl.

She didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't for the Doctor to open a door that had always been there, but had always been locked. Inside was ... a bedroom. A plain old girl's bedroom. Pink walls, yellow carpet, white furniture. A wall littered with photos.

Photos showing Rose with a blonde woman that looked to be her mother and/or various men. One was white, tall, had a buzzcut, big ears, a leather jacket and blue eyes. A second was black with a kind smile. Another impossibly handsome sporting a flirting expression and a long oldfashioned coat. The last also tall, in a suit and a long brown coat, with glasses and great hair. She was always hugging or holding the hand of either big ears or great hair. The two of them also were never in a photo together. Maybe her boyfriends at the time?

The Doctor had lain her on the bed and joined Amy and Rory in front of the wall.

"You're never in any of these photos. How come?" asked Rory.

"Oh but I am, Ponds, I am!" He pointed at big ears and great hair.

"Very funny. Who is she, Doctor?", the redhead asked.

"No, I'm serious! I have never told you about regeneration, have I? It's the timelords' way of cheating death, you could say. Everytime I die, I don't! I just change my face and body and I suppose my personality tends to vary a bit too, but -"

"Doctor! You are avoiding! Who is she?"

He calmed a bit. "This, Ponds, is Rose Tyler! Defender of the Earth, my pink and yellow human, the Bad Wolf!"

He was happy. Of course, he always seemed happy, but now he was even happier. As if someone flipped a switch. _Well, I suppose someone did._

_"_ She used to travel with me. Right after the Time War. I saved her, blew her job up. Accidentally of course! Told her to run. And she did with me for a long time. Brought her back 12 months late, not on purpose" Well, that did sound like the Doctor. "Everyone thought her boyfriend murdered her. There he is! Mickey, nice bloke! I got quite in trouble with her mother, Jackie Tyler, scary woman! Oh and we picked up Captain Jack on the way too! Flirts with everything that breaths, had to leave him behind in the end." He paused. "That's when I regenerated. Quite scared her, but wouldn't leave me for the world, my Rose. At least didn't want to." He broke up, teary eyed again.

Amy and Rory changed a look. Half of it didn't make sense to them, but one thing was for certain: Rose Tyler wasn't just a companion and not just a friend.


End file.
